Masked
by Hitsumi Hikari
Summary: Looking in the past, like when I was kicked out of my family, needing to take on a fake name and being tortured by pressure, I thought I was the only one suffering. But there was one that truly cared for me. My captain,Shinji Hirako. ShinjixOC Under going re-write!
1. Prologue: Taken Over

Hikari: Welcome to Masked. Please sit back, and enjoy the virtual popcorn and cookies as you read this prologue.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!

110 years ago…

Oc's POV

''Hirako-kun, are you alright?'', I asked as I ran over to Shinji, who was kneeling down on the ground with his face covered by a liquefied mask.

''My, my, I did not expect to see you here, Asuna-chan.'', Aizen said in a sickly sweet tone.

''Aizen- fukutaicho, what did you to do to them?'', I asked as I widened my eyes, seeing the other beaten up captains and vice-captains.

You will find out soon enough.'', he said while smirking slightly.

''Wha-'', I was cut off when a sticky, white substance came out of my mouth.

''I wouldn't mind playing with you for a while longer, Asuna'', I heard him say as I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 1: Inner world

Hikari: Welcome to chapter 1 of Masked, Inner World and I am sorry I took so long to update as I have a very important exam coming up…

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach….

Oc's POV

''Welcome, hime-sama…'',I snapped opened my eyes as I heard a sinister voice fill the air ,making the hair on my body stand up and saw a feminine figure standing in front of me.

''Who are you?'', I asked her acting like an annoyed Hiyori.

''Keh, I will tell you if you can defeat me!'', she challenged, rushing towards me with a sealed sword in hand.

''Spark, Daite!'', I screamed as my zanpakuto glowed bright yellow and divided into two similar bladed fans.

''Shredding lightning!'', I commanded and the sparks of electricity starting charging on the tip of my blades before fling them at her.

''Weak.'', she said as she stuck out a finger to stop the attacks.

''Bakudo number 61, Rikujokoro!'', I shouted, pointing my index finger at her.

''Dammit!'', she cursed as I continued with the attack, ''Hado number 63, Raikoho!''

A big explosion was heard as the spell collided with her.

''Heh, not bad.'', I saw her walking out of the smoke as it cleared.

''Nani'', I said in disbelief as I saw her unfazed by attacks.

''Try this!'', she laughed sinisterly as a red coloured energy started charging on her palm.

''Cero!'', she screamed and unleashed the red energy.

I closed my eyes bracing myself for the impact.

''Gomen, Hirako-kun. I can never repay you for the memories we shared together.'', I whispered, letting tears roll down my cheeks.

Hikari: End of chapter 1! I am sorry it's so short, I will try to post the new chapter by Monday and also FYI I wont let Asuna die so easily!*Wink*


	3. Author's note

Hikari: I am so sorry I never updated on Monday. My sister didn't let me use the computer and I had forgotten to study for my English test! I am so sorry!

Asuna: What are you going to do about it then?

Hikari: To say sorry, I am going to do the ''Questions and Dares'' for Shinji and Asuna!

Asuna:*Blush*No you're not!

Hikari:"*Ignores Asuna's shouting in the back ground*You can PM me ''Questions and Dares'' and maybe I will start a new story soon!

Shinji: Hikari-chan, end this already.

Hikari: Shut-up, baldy!

Shinji: Don't call me that!

Hikari: Anyways, I will check my PM box often from now on. Now everyone, stand, bow! *Throws the duster at a random place* Class is over!


	4. Chapter 2: To forget and start anew

Hikari: Long time no see!

Asuna: I just saw you a few days ago.

Hikari: That was when I was umm-*Steam comes out of her head*

Asuna: Forget about what I just said.

Saphire (A friend): Wake-up!

Hikari: Huh? Oh you were here Saph! Let's watch some anime and read some fanfictions!

Saphire: Continue your story already!*Pulls out a pun fan from her pocket and slapped Hikari on her head*

Asuna: Hikari hurts herself in confusion! KO! Saphire wins!

Hikari: I am not ''KO-ed''!

Shinji: Just start the story already dammit!

Hikari: Alright! And thank you metsfan101-san, guest-san and Hilary-san for reviewing! Now let's start the story!

Disclaimer: I don't Bleach but if I did I did I would make Ulquiorra stay alive and make Senbonzakura remove his mask.

*Opening Song: Towa no Kizuna*

~3rd Person POV~

''Urahara, can you take care of her. I don't want her to suffer the same fate as us…'', a man with long yellow hair asked a man with dirty blonde hair known as Urahara Kisuke.

''Are you sure Shinji-san? She would hate you for sure if she knew you abandoned her.'', Kisuke said as he flipped open his newly found fan.

''She wasn't supposed to follow us that night…This wouldn't happen to her if I made sure she never came to find us. Urahara, can you erase her memories of that night and also us. She has suffered so much since **that **incident.'', Shinji recalled the time that Asuna was sitting under the sakura tree, which is where she would always be whenever she was upset, telling him of the incident that she was abandoned by her family as she broke a rule. She was quietly crying, hoping that that incident never happened. Her hair wasn't orange then. It was another colour, a beautiful colour of onyx black, it suited her looks then. She also used to be shy and timid but now she has changed, she became more open and brave.

''If that's what you want I will erase her memories.'', Kisuke then muttered the incantation of the memory-erasing spell as him hands glowed bright blue, the light soon faded after he finished the incantation.

''Arigato, Urahara-san.'', Shinji thanked the merchant and quickly ran out the shop to where the vizards now stay.

''Sayonara, Asuna.'', Shinji thought as he let a lone tear slid down his cheek. He knew leaving one that you love is painful and agonising but this was for her, for her to finally have happiness.

Asuna woke up the next morning only to find something missing from her, an important part of her that she couldn't seem to remember. Kisuke made up a lie as replacement from the memories she lost and when she saw Yourichi transform form a cat into a human, she couldn't help but be surprised.

Now, a hundred and ten years has passed and she still couldn't remember the part of her that she has lost. Walking on a hill one day, she still saw a familiar looking blonde, but only for him to recognise her. She now attends Karakura High School with Ichigo and his friends, thinking that she was only a human with special powers. What she doesn't know is her inner hollow is looking for another way to control her once more.

Hikari: How was it? Oh yeah it's time for Questions and dares for Shinji and Asuna!

~Question and dares for Shinji and Asuna~

Hikari: I will start off with my own now. Shinji! Question or dare?

Shinji: Question.

Hikari: Okay…

**What do you like about Asuna?**

Asuna:*Blush*What the-

Hikari:*Duct tapes Asuna's mouth and ears*Let's continue.

Shinji: Her personality…

Hikari: Ehh…

Shinji: There I said it!

Hikari: That's sooo boring! BOOOO!

Shinji: Fine! I like her smile okay!

Hikari: Ehh…Boring!

Shinji: And that's the truth!

Hikari: Fine! Next question! Saphire can you can her out of the duct tape?

Saphire: Okay…*Removes the duct tape from Asuna*

Asuna: I hate you for that!

Hikari: I created you so you have no reason to hate me.

Asuna: I can never win against you in an argument.

Hikari: Okay Asuna! Question or dare!

Asuna: Question.

Hikari: Umm…Sure.

**What family are you from?**

Asuna: I don't know myself.

Hikari: Umm…I haven't really thought of it yet~*whistle*

Saphire: You were supposed to think of it before starting the story!

Hikari: All well…I think it would be a noble family.

Saphire: …

Hikari: Next!*Opens a letter*Okay it's for Shinji!

Shinji: Waddaya want!

Hikari: Question or dare?

Shinji: Dare!

Hikari:*Laughs manically*

**Kiss Asuna.**

Shinji: What! Which idiot would send such a letter!

Hikari:*Tears form in her eyes* Wha-You called me an idiot I hate you Shinji!

Shinji: What, you sent it!

Hikari: I can't help it I didn't have any requests from the audience so I had to send some myself! Waah!

Shinji: Fine! I will do it!*Gives a smooch on Asuna's cheek*Happy now!

Hikari: Yes!

Shinji: What you tricked me!

Hikari: I'm a girl so a girl's tears can let a boy's heart go soft!

Shinji: What!

Hikari:*Ignores Shinji's cursing in the background*See you in the next chapter! Stand up! Bow! *Once again throws the poor duster somewhere*Class is over!


	5. Chapter 3: One-sided reunion by fate

Hikari: *Switched on a bright torchlight*Welcome to my secret world of words…Muahahaha!

Shinji: What is wrong with her, has she gone mad Asuna?

Asuna: I have no idea Hirako-kun…

Saphire: Let me explain the situation now…We have just finished our Very important exams and she managed to get 3 As and 1 B when mostly she only gets Bs and Cs also her worst subject Mathematics was an A grade so she did not believe it and it lead up to her present self.

Shinji and Asuna: Right…

Saphire: Any I will do the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Hikari does not own anything except Asuna who is based on Asuna from Sword Art Online.

Xx

Asuna's POV

''_**Be devoured by me, hime!''**_

Upon hearing a sinister voice, my eyes snapped open. Beads of sweat formed on my forehead, glistening in the moonlight. I checked my surroundings for the owner of that nightmarish voice but only to see black crows outside the window, blending in with the canvas of the night sky.

''I guess it was my imagination then…'' I muttered to myself before going to sleep.

Xx

In the end, I ended up thinking too much about the voice and before I knew it, it was morning. The sun was shining brightly with birds chirping harmoniously in the surroundings. It has been days since Ichigo and friends returned from Soul Society after rescuing Kuchiki Rukia. It is finally peaceful once again…Not! Three stupid captains came along and just happen to betray Soul Society then, at least that's what Yourichi and Kisuke told me.

I quickly bathe and changed into my school uniform before heading outside to grab breakfast and heading off to school.

Xx

Shinji's POV

Today was the day I had to go to school to recruit Kurosaki Ichigo into the Vizards but why was I the one who was chosen to do this again?

-Flashback-

''What? Why am I the one who was chosen to recruit Kurosaki Ichigo!'', I screamed after Hiyori and the others told me the outcome.

''Because the rest of us will attract attention, you dickhead!'', Hiyori screamed into my ear.

''What attention are you talking about, huh!''

'' First of all we need one of you **guys **to do it since Lisa won't agree to seduction, Mashiro would most probably not do her work and Rose, Kensei, Hachi and Love stand out too much!''

''Then what about you Hiyori?''

''Huh, you want a **lady** like me to do that kind of work, dream on, idiot!''

''Lady? More like a monkey-like elementary school kid…'', I muttered under his breath.

''Feel pain!'', Hiyori slapped my face with her yellow sandal before continuing with an aura filled with murderous intent surrounding her,'' Got anything to say dickhead?''

''I'm so sorry Hiyori-sama…'', I apologised before she decides to actually kill me with her deadly sandal.

xx

''Ah, I remember now…'', I shuddered at the memory. Taking a glance at my watch, I had decided to run to school as it was almost time for classes to start but just then, a girl with long orange hair ran past me in a hurry and she was

''Asuna…''

Xx

Hikari: It was awesome, muahahaha!

Saphire: It's for the readers to decide, not you idiot!

Hikari: I do not care, hmph

Saphire: Ok…Anyways time for Question and dares for Shinji and Asuna… I would be doing the asking and commenting since Hikari's inner self is here…Firstly for Asuna…

_**What would you give Shinji as a birthday present?**_

Asuna: A k…

Saphire: I'm sorry, what?

Asuna: A k…

Saphire: Huh, a K anime?

Asuna: No, it's a KISS, okay!

Shinji:*Just came in*Oh…Has it started already, what was your answer for the birthday present question Asuna?

Saphire: Oh, she said a -* Asuna covers Saphire mouth and blushes furiously*She does not want me to tell you Shinji.

Shinji: Eh…No fair!

Saphire: Too bad for you then!*Blows a raspberry to Shinji*Anyway next question is for Asuna too…

_**What would you do if Shinji cross-dresses and you happen to see it?**_

Asuna: Simple, I would slap him there and then but if he looks cute I would take pictures and then slap him…

Shinji: What?!

Saphire: I would like to see that happening…Okay lastly for Shinji…

_**If Asuna was trapped in a game world like Yuuki Asuna in Sword Art Online's Alfheim Arc would you go and save her?**_

Shinji: I will because she's precious to me!

Saphire: Speak with action not words idiot!

Asuna: I agree with that Hirako-kun but you're so sweet!*Squeals*

Saphire: Ok that's all for today!

Happy (Fairy Tail): Goodbye everyone!


End file.
